The Alien With No Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ben, Rook, and the other inhabitants of the Grant Mansion learn about an alien who is a mystery and has no heart, they have a lot more questions than answers. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Cylo and Fang. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Megan and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

 **Also, Cylo is pronounced (S-i-l-o)**

* * *

 **The Alien With No Heart**

Ben came charging in with Rook right behind him. They both looked very concerned. Rachel and Sasha were watching them and they were equally concerned, noticing the boys looked almost pale!

"He's got alien help now, I see." Ben said angrily.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Zombozo. He seemed to temporarily be partnered up with Cylo."

"Who is Cylo?" Sasha asked.

"An intergalactic mystery that no one can seem to capture. On Earth he is 15, but in alien years, we think he is about 200 years old." Ben said angrily. "I have been after him for months."

"What is he?"

"No one knows. A type of alien that is known to be mysterious. Similar to Fang. He is a shapeshifter; that's why no one can capture him!"

"Well, no one except us." Rook smiled. Ben smiled too.

"We have a plan to catch him, but it won't be easy."

"Why not?" Sasha asked.

"Cylo has no known family and his species is such a mystery that no one knows where he comes from."

"What does he look like?" Rachel asked.

"No one knows his true form for sure. It is hinted that in his true form he has pale skin and yellow eyes. Very similar to Fang, except he has long black hair."

"But why are we chasing him?"

"He hasn't hurt anyone for sure, but his type of species is feared and we are sent to move him back to the edge of the galaxy." Ben replied.

"That sounds a bit extreme if he hasn't hurt anyone." Rachel said sadly.

"He hasn't hurt anyone YET. Someone tracked his energy here and he was seen with Zombozo."

"Well then, we will help you capture him." Rachel smiled.

"Rachel, I don't know about that." Ben said in a concerned manner.

"Don't worry. We will be careful. I want to see this Cylo." She grinned.

"Me too!" Sasha added. Ben rubbed a hand down his face, praying he wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

 _2 hours later…_

"I don't see anything." Rachel whispered.

"Stay hidden. He's there." Ben responded.

"Look! I think I see him." Sasha pointed out! "He doesn't look dangerous. He almost reminds me of Whammy." She giggled, noticing Cylo's fangs and slight claws.

"Don't get used to him; he's dangerous!" Ben said.

"Well, I…HEY!" Sasha gasped, feeling someone behind her. She turned and saw it was only Rook.

"Sorry." He grinned.

"It's okay!" She smiled.

"But look! He's speaking with Zombozo now!"

"Yeah, they look like they are not getting along." Rachel whispered. They all of them gasped when the two began to fight! Zombozo was holding his own until Cylo's eyes widened and he turned into a large alien-like snake! He wrapped himself around Zombozo, making the horrible clown scream.

"We have to stop him!" Ben said, now charging out! Rook followed while the girls waited.

"STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Rook commanded, making Cylo drop the clown. "Cylo, we know that's you!"

"Stay where you are!" Cylo growled.

"Not in your life! Now, Rook!" Ben said, throwing a type of goop on Cylo, trapping him! Cylo growled and beat on the goop, but he was temporarily stuck.

"You don't understand!" Cylo roared.

"Tell that to the judge!" Ben smirked.

"Wait Ben! Something seems wrong here!" Rachel said, walking over.

"I agree." Sasha said, now looking deep into Cylo's eyes. He then quickly turned away from her. "Let's take him to the Grant Mansion; just for tonight."

"What?!" Ben gasped.

"Yes. Please, just for tonight." Sasha pleaded. After a few moments of debating, Ben agreed and they carried him away.

* * *

 _2 hours later…_

"He seems so young. I don't think he's dangerous." Sasha said to Whampire, as they watched him in his glass cage.

"I know, something about him seems…harmless?"

"Do not be fooled." Ben said, walking over. "He is dangerous."

"How do you know?"

"The other Plumbers told me."

"Have they fought with him?" Whampire asked curiously.

"Well, no…"

"Has he ever attacked them?"

"Um, no…"

"Then how do you know this?" Sasha said calmly.

"Because look at him! His kind are too mysterious and they never are around long enough for anyone to ask them questions. He was once seen crawling through a window of an alien orphanage."

"Did he harm anyone in there?"

"Well, I don't think so…,"

"Then why does everyone think Cylo is dangerous?!" Sasha said in an angry tone.

"Because of…uh…,"

"You all really don't have proof on him, do you?" Whampire said in a shocked tone. But at that moment, they heard the door open and they saw Sasha was going in there with him. "SASHA!"

But Sasha continued to walk in there with him. She saw Cylo's eyes sleepily open, but they widened in pure shock as she came closer.

"Stay back." He said, keeping a distance from her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You should not be in here." He said softly.

"I just want to talk to you, Cylo. Why does everyone think you are dangerous? Have you ever done anything to harm anyone?"

"I did in the past in self-defense. But that is all." He said, still keeping a distance from her.

"Do you have family?"

No response.

"Do you want a family?" Sasha asked, trying to close the distance between them.

"I cannot have a family." Cylo said softly, now making pure eye contact with her. She was a bit unnerved by his yellow eyes. Currently, he was in a teenage boy form so he was not alarming. But his eyes were the deepest yellow imaginable.

"Why?"

"Because my kind does not have a heart; we do not have emotions and we do not need families. We are independent and prefer to keep to ourselves."

"That's impossible! How could you live with no heart?"

No response.

"Do you not believe me, Sasha?" Cylo asked.

"Wait, how do you know my name?!"

"Lucky guess." He smirked. "But to answer your question; my kind does not have a heart. I will allow you to gently touch inside of my body and you can feel for yourself."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Sasha." Cylo smiled, revealing his fangs and he motioned for Sasha to come closer. Reluctantly, she did, causing Whampire to almost run in there!

"What's she doing?!" He panicked.

"We don't know!" Rook responded.

"SASHA! NO DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Whampire yelled, but Sasha couldn't hear him. Once she was close enough, she pressed on his chest. She squeaked in surprise as her hand literally went through his chest and she was now feeling inside of him! But it was not slimy or oozy; it was only soft. She then felt all over his chest for his heart, but felt nothing. Her eyes widened in horror and she met the unwinking and amused eyes of Cylo as she felt around. It was true; she could not feel his heart anywhere!

"C-Cylo."

"Yes?" He said softly, now guiding her hand out of him. She noticed her hand was just the same; nothing gross or anything disgusting was on it.

"You…you…."

"Yes, Sasha. As I said before, I have no heart." He said softly. Ben, Rook, and Whampire could only stare in pure confusion. No species had been known to not have a heart at all! But their confusion turned to horror as Megan came in and noticed the new alien through the glass window. Curious, she opened the door and ran in there with her mother, making them yell in terror!

"Mom, who is the new alien?"

"Megan! How did you get in here?!"

"I just want to see the new alien! You kind of remind me of Daddy." Megan smiled, hugging his neck. Cylo's eyes widened in pure shock as the young human hugged him, making Sasha freeze in fright. He gently caused her to release her grip and he looked at her in confusion.

"Are you going to be in our family?" She asked, making his eyes widen.

"Young human. My species cannot be in a family. We have no heart."

"Huh? Everyone has a heart!" Megan protested.

"Not everyone, my dear. I do not have one and I am not capable of emotions." He responded.

"But I like you!"

"You have only just met me. You would be terrified of my true form." He responded matter of factly.

"No, I wouldn't!" Megan replied.

"We would not make fun of you, Cylo." Sasha added. Cylo stared at her hard and soon a bright light shone in the room. Once it disappeared, Megan screamed in shock and Sasha gasped as he revealed his pale skin, white fangs, yellow eyes, and coal black hair. He was truly a frightening sight to anyone who had seen him! Once the transformation was complete, he looked at their frightened faces.

"Do not be alarmed. I knew my form would frighten you. Therefore, my business here is done." He said, now jumping over their heads and breaking out the cage!

"Wait!" Sasha yelled.

"He's free!" Ben panicked.

"After him!" Whampire commanded. And with that, they began to chase after Cylo. Once more, he was free and on the loose. Meanwhile, Sasha was sitting with Megan.

"Mommy, he scared me at first, but I sort of liked him." Megan smiled softly.

"I know honey. Me too. I sure hope they find him and bring him back. I have so many questions." Sasha added, now watching the Plumbers chase after him once more.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Treat for Goldie! Hope you liked it! Want to do the sequel Goldie? Cylo is a mystery for sure; he won't be so easy to convince about any family. :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! I'd love to. And yeah, sounds like Cylo will need a lot of convincing. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
